dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Vol 1 51
* Heat Wave * Harlequin (Duela Dent) * Monitors * Red Hood (Jason Todd) Villains: * Darkseid * DeSaad Other Characters: The following characters appear on the cover to this issue, but do not make an actual appearance in the story. Front Cover *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Donna Troy *Flash (Bart Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Steel (John Henry Irons) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Wonder Woman (Diana) *Zatanna Inside Front Cover * Adam Strange * Aquaman (Arthur Joseph Curry) * Atom (Ryan Choi) * Batwoman (Kathy Kane) * Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) * Firestorm (Jason Rusch) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) * Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) * Hawkman (Carter Hall) * Ion * Metamorpho * Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) * Power Girl * Red Arrow * Starfire (Koriand'r) * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Back Cover * Big Barda * Black Adam * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Captain Marvel * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * Cyborg (Victor Stone) * Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) * Karate Kid * Martian Manhunter * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * OMAC * Red Tornado (John Smith) Locations: * Apokolips * Keystone City * New York City * Source Wall Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Darkseid | Cast2 = DeSaad | Cast3 = Heat Wave | Cast4 = Harlequin (Duela Dent) | Cast5 = Mary Marvel | Cast6 = Monitors | Cast7 = Pied Piper | Cast8 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast9 = Trickster (James Jesse) | Cast10 = | Location1 = Apokolips | Location2 = Keystone City | Location3 = Source Wall | Location4 = New York City | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on May 9th, 2007. * Countdown is a 52-issue series which began publication in May 2007. It premieres issue #51 and continues backwards, ending with #0. The series is written by Batman scribe, Paul Dini. Key characters include Jimmy Olsen, Mary Marvel, Darkseid, Ray Palmer, the Trickster, and the Pied Piper. * This series is not to be confused with Countdown, a series published under DC's Wildstorm imprint in 2000. * Darkseid appeared last in ''Firestorm'' #35. * Harlequin (Duela Dent) appeared last in ''Teen Titans'' (Volume 3) #46. * The Pied Piper and Heat Wave appeared last in ''Flash'' (Volume 3) #11. * Mary Marvel was injured from a fall when her powers abandoned her as revealed in ''DCU: Brave New World'' #1. | Trivia = * Harlequin states that she's from a neighboring Earth, but being crazy, she may be lying. * Harlequin reveals that she knows that the Red Hood is Jason Todd. No explanation has been provided as to how she came upon this knowledge. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * World War III | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Darkseid appearances list * DeSaad appearances list * Harlequin appearances list * Heat Wave appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Red Hood appearances list * Trickster appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database *Countdown article at Newsarama *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=4906 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }} Category:Modern-Age